Meeting on the Balcony
by loveyummykrummy
Summary: Viktor hasn't seen Hermione for five years since Fleur's wedding and meets her at Harry's wedding on a balcony... Kind of one shot.


It had been five years since he had last seen her. She was still beautiful, even more beautiful than he had remembered her, maybe his memory wasn't very good... Beautiful wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back, chocolate brown eyes that just asked him to gaze at them and perfect white skin, she a human in an angelic disguise, or was it the other way around?

He had been invited to Harry Potter's wedding a week ago and was now sitting in his seat with the other many guests. Harry Potter was getting married to the annoying red haired boy's little sister, Ginny Weasley. They both looked stunning as they exchanged their vows and kissed, Viktor wondered if one day, Hermione and himself would do the same, though he was fairly sure it was impossible for him now. He was still holding onto something that had happened between them eight years ago, his teammates from Quidditch had told him so.

After about an hour, people started dancing, starting with the bride and groom. Viktor tried his best to avoid all of the women who tried to get him to dance with them, he wasn't exactly in the mood to dance. He walked over to the balcony and sighed with relief when the women all walked passed him, they hadn't noticed where he had gone to hide... for now.

He watched the sun set with a sigh, warm colours hit his olive skin as the wind blew gently by him. It was probably too late for him to go look for Hermione, she probably had a date with her to dance with, maybe she was already engaged as the newspapers said she was. The red haired boy, it had said, Ronald Weasley. Viktor had always known the boy loved her, it had been obvious during his stay at Hogwarts eight years ago, Hermione hadn't understood the boy's feelings towards her then, she didn't know what love was until...

He closed his eyes and sighed. True love wasn't meant for him, he would never meet the love of his life who would make him happy for forever. Even if he had, she could never be hers. He guessed that it was because he had chosen the path of playing Quidditch. He had become famous for his skills, fan girls went after him in various different ways, none did it for love, they did it for the fame.

"Viktor?" a honey like voice suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts.

He couldn't recognise the voice, was it a fan girl? He turned around with his wand in his hand. "Who's there?'  
He gasped. It was Hermione. Her voice of a young girl's had left her and transformed into a woman's, it sounded nice to his ears. Now that she was closer to him, he could see what she was wearing more clearly. It was a simple knee length dress. It was red. When he realised that he was still holding his wand in his hand, he put it away and muttered an apology.

"It's alright. It has been a long time since we last met," she said, walking up to him. She sighed deeply as the setting sun's heat hit her skin. "How long has it been?"

"Fiffe years," he said quietly. "I didn't get to haff a chance to talk to you properly during Fleur's vedding."

She frowned. "I know."

Silence went between the two and since Viktor couldn't think of anything to say, he decided to watch the setting sun again. After about a minute, he realised that Hermione was now standing next to him, watching the sun with him. He began to wonder if she had a boyfriend. "Are you not bored? Maybe boyfriend vaiting for you, no?"

She chuckled quietly. "To your first question. Yes, I am bored," she said. "To your second question... I have a boyfriend, but I don't think he is waiting for me. He spends most of his time with other girls... Busy with work, as he calls it."

Viktor felt angry all of a sudden. How dare a fully grown man treat her in such a way? What had his mother taught him during his life? "Vhy vould he leaff you?" he asked, trying to hide his anger. "You are beautiful girl, are you not? He is stupid to leaff such a beautiful girl by herself."

She smiled weakly. "I haven't been called beautiful in a long time," she said. "Not since..."  
She remained silent and decided not to continue and just looked at him with hurt eyes. "Is that what fame does to you?" she asked. "Does it screw you up and make you feel invincible?"

Viktor didn't know how to answer her.

"I know I'm famous now for the defeat of Voldemort and everything," she said. "But I don't flaunt it like he does... You don't either. I know you don't."  
She hugged herself as if cold and began to cry small tears. "I hate fame," she muttered. "It makes us forget who we really are."

He reached for her arm and pulled her towards him whether she liked it or not. They may not have seen each other for a long time, but she was hurt, he wanted to make her feel better. He gave her a hug and whipered in rapid Bulgarian, of how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, and that she was going to be alright. After a while, she stopped crying.

"Thank you Viktor," she said. "You're still the gentleman."

They heard a flash behind them and a squeal. Viktor knew the picture of them hugging would be in the Daily Prophet the next day.

"Ignore it," she said as she let go of him. "I don't care what the newspapers say. I'm feeling better thanks to you and that's all that matters for now. Thank you Viktor."

"Your velcome," he replied, with a small smile, watching her. "You feeling better is good."

"'Mione?" an irritated voice suddenly called out. "'Mione, where are you?"

She frowned. "He's coming for me, my so-called boyfriend," she said. "Can we start writing to each other again?"

Viktor nodded. "Okay, if you vant."

"'MIONE WHAT THE HELL? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
The voice was nearer.

The curtains that covered the way to the balcony suddenly opened and the annoying flame red haired boy, now man, walked in. "There you are," he ranted. "Finally found you, what the hell are you doing-" His eyes met Viktor's. "With Krum?"

"We were just talking," she said. "Is that a problem? I see there is some lipstick on your shirt. Explain that."

He glared at Viktor for a moment then turned to face Hermione. "That's none of your business," he said. "What are you doing with Krum? Cheating on me behind my back again, with Krum? How long have you been seeing him?"

Viktor was about to answer to Ron, but Hermione beat him to it.

"How dare you say that?!" she almost yelled. "I have only just met him! The last time we met was during your brother's wedding!"

"We'll discuss this somewhere quiet where no one's going to see," he said, grabbing her arm. "We're going home."  
He started dragging her off towards the curtains.

Hermione looked at Viktor weakly in the eyes as if begging for help. "I'll see you next time, Viktor," she managed to say. "Goodbye."

Viktor didn't want it to be a goodbye. He hadn't seen her for a long time and still wanted to talk to her. He took his wand out and pointed it at the stupid red haired boy now man. The red haired man suddenly collapsed to the floor and Hermione gasped with surprise. "It's alright," Viktor said. "Only sleeping. No harm."

Hermione frowned. "He's going to get a lot more worse when he wakes up. His temper... Thanks anyway, Viktor, I didn't want to leave yet."

He smiled. "I didn't vant this to be goodbye yet. I vas thinking maybe it vas to be our last... I haff missed you to be honest, you are hard to forget."

She smiled. "And so are you."

"Vill you marry this boy?" Viktor asked. "Papers say so."

"Was going to," she said, pulling something out of her fingers. "He's good to be friends with, but I realised love was just wrong with him. I couldn't think of how to break up with him without hurting him or his family." She paused. "How am I going to do it though?" she asked. "He's hard to get rid of if you know what I mean."

"If he is not stupid, you can tell him in the face properly and the simplest vay possible," Viktor said. "Vhen he vakes up, tell him vhy marriage is not for the tvo of you and that there is someone else made for him."

She sighed and walked towards the front of the balcony and rested her elbows on the railing. "Does true love exist, Viktor?" she asked. "Like in the romance novels and everything. Do you believe in it? It seemed that everyone had a happy loving ending. I guess it's just me who doesn't."

Viktor was surprised by her statement and ignored the sleeping body of the red haired boy and walked up to her. "I don't belieff in true loff," he said. "But I belieff that one is made for the other. Makes no sense, yes?"

She laughed. "You are a nice guy to talk to," she said, putting a hand to his when he realised that he hand rested his on the railings. "So understanding... I don't think Ron could ever understand me the way you do. I wonder if I ever really loved him. He's a sweet guy though..."

"He vill vake in fife minutes," he muttered nervously from her touch. "Maybe you should stay vith him. Stupid boys need smart girls to look after them."

She laughed again. "Do you want me to stay with him?"

He thought for a moment, and had a sudden rush of memories come to him. "To be honest, no. You are to beautiful for him, to beautiful for anyvone," he replied. "No living man deserves you."

She raised an eyebrow. "So am I only deserving for dead men? Won't that make me necrophilic?" she said with a smile. "I don't like dead men nor vampires... Edward's quite hot though..."

Viktor felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Who was this Edward that caught Hermione's attention? "Vho is this Edvard?"

She laughed. "Edward Cullen?" she said. "He's a vampire... From a the Twilight saga. He's a fictional character, a vampire who was apparently really hot."

Viktor started to laugh. "Oh, I thought that..."

She leaned closer ot him, much to his surprise. "You thought that?" she said. "You though that I had feelings for someone?" she teased.

He blushed. "I... I... Er...."

She suddenly blushed and looked away from him, their lips had been just centimeters away.

"Veasley is beginning to vake," he said. "Goodbye for nov then. He von't vant to see me still vith you. I shall go now."

She hugged him suddenly. "Write to me. I have missed talking to you," she said. "Can we meet soon?"

He hugged her tightly and gave her a friendly kiss on her hand. "I vill vrite, ve vill meet soon. I haff missed talking to you too," he said. "Goodbye, Her-mio-ninny."

She giggled. "You're messing with my name again, you'll need to practise."

He laughed. "Yes I do," he said. He let go, stepped over red haired boys body and pushed the curtains aside. "Ve vill meet again soon, Hermione."

She smiled. "We will."

**A/N That's it. I'm going to leave it at one chapter. How was it people? Please review!!!!!**


End file.
